sons_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons Of Atlas Wiki
Welcome to the Sons Of Atlas Wiki This wiki is all information for the Sons of Atlas idea. Through this wiki you can learn backstories, main storylines and learn the open world talked about in this idea. Sons of Atlas is an idea that's always growing and always has so much to be talked about. This idea hasn't been made officially but this wiki is to get all ideas down incase it ever needs to be used '' '' ''Synopsis: On the day of early fall, a meteor that landed carried a new material that transformed people into horrific monsters named Kusatta with super human abilities. The futuristic city of Kolace took the material and translated it into a liquid that when injected into people will give them one of 50 super powers depending on their DnA also known as EDA's. A building was made in Kolace called the altar where anyone over 18 could get an EDA, could go to train, learn, fight and get missions to go out and defeat the Kusatta. The main character is a newly turned 18 year old with his own unique EDA that isn't in the list of 50 he should of gotten. It follows the friends he makes, the enemies he encounters and has to beat and the vast world that he is now a part of and his mental struggle throught it. Sons Of Atlas Story '''The tales of one boy and his journey to find his inner strength, fighting for what is right and curing the nation of the infected' one day, a day future labelled as 'early fall' an unexpected meteor landed on the plains of jade the name of the world this place is set it. the meteor contained a new material later called gravidium or 'G' for short which when in contact with peoples skin would react with a certain small element that makes up someones DnA, causing it to mutate and turn into a state where aggression takes over (this thing in someone's dna can only be mutated once, for example if it mutates it cannot be turned back to normal or if its mutated it cannot be mutated any further). they grow to abnormal shapes but mainly sizes and allows them to have one superhuman power (depending on their DnA). if contact to graviduim is just from touching it the victims body will mutate to a mildly bad size where the superhuman power takes over the mind due to its highly powerful nature - these infected people are called kusatta - however if the contact is ingested through drinking contaminated water, breathing it in or even rare cases of just physical contact the victims body mutates to titan-sized giants with high amounts of power and anger - these infected are called kusatta koa -... Read more: Characters These are the characters that are part of the idea, each of them having either an important role or minor part in the story and world that is Sons of Atlas A List of all characters can be found HERE ''Main Characters: *'Takeo Kurami -''' The main character of the story. He requires an EDA that is unique to himself, usually unique EDA's corrupt the persons mind turning them evil but Takeo is the first person to ever have a unique EDA that doesn't corrupt his mind and is highly powerful. However, in battle when he let's his power take over or get's too angry his EDA will slowly take over his mind and cause him to become violent and uncontrollably powerful and destructive. :: Takeo is the first member and leader of team Karasu. '' *'Warren Burke -''' Waaren is Takeo's best friend, Warren has the EDA's of mind control and light control. Because his mind control powers are so weak at the stage he;s at he can only pick up brain waves and is able to just learn information out of thin air without him wanting to, he was able to know that Takeo was nervous on his first day and because of that he talked to Takeo so he wouldn't be so scared, after that the two became best friends and Warren is the person who keeps Takeo calm in battle to make sure he doesn't let his EDA take control to him. :: Warren is the second member of team Karasu. *'Rena Tachibana -' To Takeo and everyone Rena is a mysterious character, with random out bursts, her rage and agression she is the character you don't want to mess with. She only smiles when she's in battle and is known all around the altar as the 'bad ass chick with the hot curves', she first started talking to Takeo after he bumped into her and she challenged him to fight. Rena's known Warren when she was younger and is the only person she ever talks to without wanting to fight and eventually becomes a part of team Karasu when Warren asks her to join. Eventually her background past is revealed to Takeo and he see's her true self later turning Rena into Takeo's first love intrest. :: Rena is the third member of team Karasu. *'Kei Toshiko - '''Kei is the practical joker. he is a hot head who has the habit of making jokes especially at a terrible situation and is the comedian of the group. Everyone else in team Karasu's EDA's can be thrown at the enemy or can be used as a physical attack, however Kei's EDA makes his senses go to their highest potential and in any cause would be terrible against mutants. But Kei is also an expert in armed weapons. In battle he uses his huge array of guns, high tuned senses and acrobatic skills to always hit a bullseye and be light on his feet. He only joined team Karasu because the previous three needed four members to go on a mission and they chose him just for the sake of having four members, but eventually he becomes an important member of the group aswell as a good friend. :: ''Kei is the fourth member of team Karasu. *'Colin Burke '- Colin was a commander in the army before EDA's were invented and met his wife in the army, after the two fell in love and got married EDA's were created. Himself and his wife got one and continued to fight in the war with their new superhuman abilities, eventually the two had a baby together -Warren Burke- and his wife died giving birth. His son having both EDA's of both of his parents at birth gave him an advantage through life. Colin retired as a commander in the army and became the head of the Altar A.K.A the leader of the Sons of Atlas, his EDA is mind control and having it for so many years has caused him to be one of the most powerful person known. When Takeo found out he had a unique EDA Colin desided he will still be able to join the Sons of Atlas as long as he was kept watch and personally trained by Colin himself. Colin is a quiet man and doesnt show too much emotion but does show the passion he has for the Sons of Atlas, he barley ever uses his EDA and when he does it is always jaw droppingly amazing. :: Colin is the Leader of the Sons of Atlas and Takeo's personal teacher. *'Karin Kurami - '''Karin is Takeo's mother. After Takeo's dad died in the war his mother was the only person who took care of him and raised him properly, she is known as a kind and sweet woman with beauty that is hard to describe. When Takeo reached 18 he wanted to join the Sons of Atlas so that he can protect his mum after everything she's done for him, she also happens to be Takeos main reason to fight and push through many obstacles. With frequent visits and calls Takeo's mother is a character who continues to show up who isn't hated and is a supportive character who plays a massive role in the story. :: ''Karin is Takeo's mother and Takeo's reaon to fight. :: More character backgrounds and more in depth character descriptions here: EDA's EDA is the name for the superhuman powers that the sons of atlas posses, they use these EDA's to help them in battle and even in their daily lives. There are 50 '' ''standard EDA's characters could get and in the story they play a very important role. However there are other thing's called DDA's which are unique EDA's that only the user has and aren't in the list of standard 50 EDA's. : List to all EDA's with detailed descriptions and full explainations can be found HERE Category:Browse